


Through Glass

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dark Humor, Humor, M/M, ayato trying to be a good guy, fending off aogiri, mending broken friendships, mending sibling relationships, overprotective Kaneki, slight touken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kaneki's absence, Hide finds love in the wrong place. And unfortunately, it all starts with a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so hard and they haven't even spoken to one another. Anyway, Ayato isn't in aogiri. As always, I'm my own beta.

The first sense that he regained was his sight.  
Beside his head, on the fluffy white pillow, was a mass of dark, purple hair that lay beneath his own blond hair. It was tangled and messy, and looked like it had been through a lot. The same could be said for his own hair, which was currently tangled within the bunch of dark strands.

 

There was a soft light pouring into the tiny room, and the light rays of the sun's light shined a top of the bed which Hide lay on. It gave a peaceful feel to the room. However, that feel was incredibly short live. Just past the bed, and on the floor, were clothes.

 

His clothes.

 

And slowly, he was able to pick out the dark murky green capris, and the bright orange jacket, and the expensive headphones. Now his other senses were starting to return. 

  
He could feel the arms of someone else wrapped tightly against his exposed waist. With the feeling of intimacy all around him, Hide's face burned with embarrassment and frankly, fear. Grabbing at the arms, he slowly undid them the best he could. When he was free of his captors grip, he sat up, and made to hop out of the bed. 

However, a pain so raw, so terrible erupted within his nether regions, and had he not been trying to keep his counterpart silent, he would have yelped in pain. But he didn't, instead, he forced himself off of the bed, and with a soft “thud”, he fell to the ground. 

The other person made no indication that he'd known Hide was awake, and if he did, he didn't say anything. The blond stood up with the grace of a new born deer, and nearly cried at the sheer amount of pain that tore through him with each step he took towards his clothing.   
  
  


He put on the garments to the best of his abilities, and bit his lips with ever stretch he's sore muscles made. When after ages, he'd put on his clothing, he cast a shy look towards the figure on the bed. 

Pale skin...purple hair...male. 

Hide gulped at the sight of a faded color of crimson on the bed, and nearly fell over his feet as he attempted to back away towards the door. What the hell happened last night? And how on earth did it come to this? 

Suddenly, the naked figure on the bed move slightly. Large dark eyes opened slightly, and dull red iris stared hazy at Hide.  
The blond gulped at the ghoulish eyes that stared into his own brown ones, and before he knew it, found himself biting back his pain, and running out of the room. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The warm water had a funny way of bringing back cold memories. Obviously, he'd gotten drunk, slipped into some love hotel with some stranger, and proceeded to get knocked up in the process. Bruises had painted his body, pink, raw bite marks—too deep for any human to make—had been engraved into his pale skin. 

He must've been feeling pretty terrible to get as drunk as he did last night, drunk enough to let some ghoul have sex with him. And who the hell was the ghoul? Did ghouls even get drunk? 

Sighing, he shampooed his hair for the hundredth time in a row. His skin was raw from the severity of which he cleaned it, and from the pounding of the steaming water. 

He felt dirty, incredibly dirty. More like a whore, actually. 

What college kid went around sleeping with random strangers? Hide certainly knew that the description fit a fair number of his generation, but he never considered himself to be in that group.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
He stayed home that day. The guilt was still pulling him down, and the fact that he had no one to talk to made him feel even worse. He suggested calling Kaneki, but as of recent, his ghoulish friend had been spending time with other ghouls. Hide didn't have the right to pull him away from his kind for such a stupid reason. 

He missed Kaneki always being around, but the ghouls provided Kaneki something that Hide couldn't. A sense of belonging. It hurt Hide to know that his friend didn't even trust him to reveal what he really was. But life was life, and Kaneki obviously wanted Hide out of his. 

That left the boneheads at the CCG HQ. Hide didn't feel like talking to any of them, he didn't even work there anymore.

So alone and guilty, Hide lay on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. The soreness in his body had receded a little, and the bruises were darkening slightly, which meant they were healing. Luckily for him, the more pressing, intimate memories of the night before hadn't come back yet. 

But at times, he could feel feel fingernails digging into his thighs, and strong teeth tearing into his flesh. He could smell the scent of blood around him, and the curve of his spine as he arched it with every deep thrust that his partner pounded into him. 

Then suddenly, with a face darker than a red beat, Hide realized that he _was_ recalling the events from last night, and that his body was craving them once again. 

He shook his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts, and extended an arm towards his night stand where his phone lay. 

His hands shook as he held the phone in his hand, and debated on whether he should text Kaneki and beg for his help, or just leave the ghoul be. What would he even say? 

Sighing, he began to type. 

_ Hey Kaneki, it's Hide. I know you're probably busy, but if you have time, could you come over? Thanks.  _

It joined the other hundred of unanswered text sent to Kaneki. The silence that befell the room as he waited for the phone to buzz as an indication of Kaneki's response was bone crushing. He couldn't stand it. So against his better judgment, he dialed his friend’s number, and waited for the voice box to answer him. 

“Hey Kaneki, it's Hide. Sorry for always bothering you, you're probably busy and not visiting for a good reason. Just as long as you're happy, you deserve it. But if you have time, could you come over? I...I....Just come visit. It gets a little lonely. Okay, bye.”  
He hung up the phone after the message and threw his phone to the ground. With a grunt, he rubbed his tired eyes. 

And then a noise at his window garnered his attention. 

Slowly, he removed his balled fist from his face, and looked at the dirty glass. There, perched on the ledge, was a rather dark looking figure with a mane of purple hair. Dark red eyes stared at Hide through the window, and a long, pale finger tapped at the glass. 

It was the ghoul from earlier. 

  
When Hide remained there, frozen in fear, the ghoul mouthed out the words “Let me in”, only to receive a sturdy head shake from the blond.  
“Please” mouthed out the young ghoul, to which Hide shook his head all the more harder. It was then that the young ghoul reached into his hoodie pocket, and held the bright headphones in his grasp. 

Hide sat up slowly as the electronic device hung from the ghouls grasp. Those were pretty expensive...but getting them meant allowing the ghoul to step inside of his apartment. What if it wanted to kill him?  
But then...would he not have killed him last night when he as able to? 

Sighing, Hide pointed to the door, and the ghoul nodded quickly at the instructions. Seconds later, a soft knock erupted through the apartment. 

Against his better judgment, Hide hopped off of his bed, and opened the door. 

At the sight of the ghoul, the blond nearly screamed. 

“How old are you? Like twelve?” Was the first, most logical thing that he could muster. It was at that moment that he hopped that this was just some good Samaritan handing him his headphones, that perhaps he was acquainted with the ghoul who'd slept with Hide, and that he, a twelve year old, wasn't the one who Hide had woken up beside. 

If so, that would make Hide a pedophile.

The ghoul's eye twitched in annoyance as he swung the earphones on his index finger, “I'm seventeen you asshole,” he hissed, “You don't look much older than me.” 

Hide stepped back in surprise, “Excuse me for making an observation,” His apology was one doused in sarcasm, “With your eyes like that, it especially makes you long younger.”  
“Tch” and with that, his eyes reverted back to a more human looking appearance. 

Hide smiled, “See, now you look at least thirteen.”   
The ghoul's eyes reverted back to their original color as his anger got the best of him.  
“You jerk! I can't believe I got drunk enough to sleep with you!” 

The headphones began to spin faster and faster, and Hide began to get incredibly nervous.   
“Trust me, kid. You're not alone!” Hide said in his defense, “We must've been drunk...though how you even managed to get a drink considering you age...”  
“You're not even of age either,” snapped the purplette, “So you can shut up.”  
Hide crossed his arms over his chest, “Well, did you come to give me my headphones or not?”  
The ghoul smirked, “Yea, but you pissed me off, so...”  
In a fluid motion, the ghoul rose his hand high, and quickly dropped it, the earphones feeble clinging on to the fingers. 

“SMASH!” 

The headphones went bouncing on the floor, and Hide stared in horror as the plastic cracked with every tap it made on the hardwood. The ghoul stood there, smiling an evil smile.  
“Y-You idiot! I need those for school,” Hissed the blond as he fell to his knees, “You owe me new headphones—no, better yet, leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!” 

Now it was the younger males turn to be sarcastic, “That's not what you were saying last night.”  
Hide's face burned as blood rushed to his cheeks, “I was drunk...”  
“So was I,” The ghoul knelt down beside the human as his tone took a softer approach, “But not as drunk as you. You probably don't even remember my name.” 

Hide grabbed the earphones and surveyed the damage. It wasn't as bad as he thought. 

“Yeah, I don't really care to know it either,” he snapped back, “You don't even have respect for my things, why the hell would you have respect for me?” 

“Because I didn't eat you last night,” responded the ghoul as he stood up with Hide, “You asked me to kill you.”

_The hell..!?_ Hide thought to himself. The words must have been evident on his face, because the purplette rushed to explain. 

“You were saying something about being alone, crap like that, and how you didn't have a purpose. And you asked me to eat you,” explained the ghoul, “You said you were lonely.”   
Hide ran a hand through his hair, “Is that _all_ I said?”  
The ghoul shook his head, “I don't think you'd feel comfortable if I said anything else. Oh, and by the way, my name is Ayato.” 

Hide looked at the now extended hand that Ayato offered him, and slowly, offered his own, “My name's Hideyoshi Nagachika...you can just call me Hide...and thanks for not eating me and sleeping with me instead...I guess.” 

Ayato smiled, “We were both drunk Nagach-”   
“Just call me Hide,” he responded, “Just Hide. Do you wanna sit down...we should talk.”  
The ghoul nodded, “Yeah, and by the way, you smell good.” 

Hide raised an eyebrow. So that's how he'd been found, by his scent?   
“Is that why you didn't eat me, because I smelled good?” Asked Hide over his shoulder.  
Ayato shrugged, “I guess.” 

Hide noticed the tone the boy took. Somewhere distant and unsure of himself, Hide found the boy to be quite lost both physically and mentally. He looked unraveled and unkempt, as if he were on the run. There was a small sack on his back, and out of it, stuck two dark rabbit ears. 

“You on the run?” Hide began, as he pulled out a seat at his kitchen table for Ayato. 

The ghoul grunted, “What's it to you?”

Hide rolled his eyes, “Between you and me, I don't want the first person I slept with to be some sort of mass murderer whose wanted by the entire country of Japan.”   
Ayato chuckled, “Then I guess today isn't your lucky day.”  
 _When is it ever?_ Hide thought to himself, reminding himself that his new partner was indeed a ghoul. 

“But honestly, what's up?” he asked, after returning with a cup of water, “I mean, I opened up to you...”   
“You were drunk,” deadpanned the ghoul, “That doesn't count.”  
“But alas, you returned to me,” explained Hide, quite dramatically, “ So there must be a reason why you're here.” 

“I'm just giv-”   
“Besides giving me my earphones,” Interrupted the blond, “And judging by your state, and you backpack, I'm the only one you've got.”  
Ayato smirked, “You're smart...but the same could be said for you, Mr. Lonely.” 

“Shut up and tell me,” snapped Hide, quite agitated. 

“How can I tell you if I’m supposed to shut up?” Asked the ghoul, “I can tell you _then_ shut up.” 

“ _Ayato..._ ” Hide hissed dangerously. 

“Alright,” the ghoul took a more serious stance as he tapped the cup, “I'm running away from Aogiri, except it's not easy to do. Why I’m telling you this, I don't fucking know.” 

_ Maybe because we're both lost... _ the words went unsaid by the ghoul, yet both occupants standing in the room understood them as if they'd been said by the other. 

“You can stay here, I guess,” Hide responded, as he took a seat across from the ghoul, “I mean, we did sleep together.”   
Ayato shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the feedback, and I'm surprised by the amount that I got given the pairing. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

At the sound of oil from within the hot pan popping and crinkling, a disgusted Ayato brought a hand to his face.

“I can't believe you actually eat that garbage,” called the troubled ghoul to the blond, who stood over the stove, with an apron on around his waist, “it smells like horse shit.”   
Hide snickered, “As if you even know what that smells like, and besides, it's for me, not for you.”

 

The sky had darkened slightly outside, and small specs of lights began to poke from behind the clouds as the earth turned away from the burning sun. In a matter of hours, the moon would be up. Hide hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements with Ayato yet, but for certain, he wasn't too keen on replaying the events of the previous night. For the both of their sakes, he'd propose that they sleep in different rooms.

He was still at odds with the entirety of the situation, and the same could be said for his ghoulish counterpart.

 

“Have you eaten?” Asked Hide, as he looked over his shoulder, “I could go get you some coffee from Anteiku's. It's just regular though, no “sugar cubes” or anything like that.”   
The mention of Anteiku's struck a sour cord within Ayato's brain. As hungry as he was, he didn't fancy the idea of venturing into that hell hole again. He wasn't prepared to face off with that white haired idiot anyway.

After removing his hand from his face, the ghoul mixed a long finger in his water, which was cold with semi melted ice cubes, “You know about those sugar cubes ?”   
Hide nodded, “Yeah.”

“How?” Ayato rebuttaled, “Someone told you?”   
Hide shook his head as he turned back to the stove and turned the meat in the skillet, “Nah, just observation.”

Ayato nodded, “Observation,” he echoed silently.

 

It was then that Hide looked at his phone which rested on counter top. With his free hand, he poked at the screen, and sighed.

Since the blond had started slabbing meet onto the pan, he'd been periodically checking his phone. Ayato noticed the anticipation he carried about him when pricking the screen, and noticed the despair that befell him when the screen lit up. Surprisingly, it bothered Ayato to see Hide so down.

 

“You've been doing that for a while, waiting for a phone call?” He chanced, hoping to receive an informative answer.

 

At that harmless question, the atmosphere of the room seemed to drop considerably. From behind, Ayato could see Hide's figure droop with a fair amount of sadness.

“No,” he said, silently, “It's not like he cares enough to call back anyway.”   
Ayato debated on whether he should press the subject further, but figured digging into Hide's life wouldn't warrant him no information from the blond. 

The purplette quickly changed the subject.

“So what does it taste like?” he asked as the aroma of the cooked meat continued to fill the kitchen, “I mean, you seem to like it so much.” Though the smell was nauseating, Ayato had grown somewhat used to it.   
Hide chuckled lightly, “ I don't know how to describe it to someone whose only eaten human meat their entire life...lets see, well...what does human meat taste like?”   
Ayato was somewhat surprise by the ease in which Hide asked the question, considering that Ayato's food was “Hide”, sort of.

“It taste good, I guess,” he murmured, “Can't really explain it to someone who only eats animals.”

“Whoa! That's an interesting way to put it,” Hide began, “Never though of it like that.”

Ayato shrugged, “You humans don't sugarcoat our consumption of human meat, we don't sugarcoat your consumption of animals either.”

There was a small spell of silence that befell the kitchen, and in that moment, Ayato realized that he'd taken a rather angry tone with Hide during his crude explanation of societies screwed up food chain.

Hide continued to turn the meat, and eventually leaned over, and twisted the knob until the stove finally cut off.

“So have you eaten,” Hide regurgitated his original question, “Or should I run and get you coffee before Anteiku's closes?”

Now Hide had adopted a rather cold tone. His tendency to go from vibrant to all out depressed startled Ayato to some extent.

“Yeah...um, just get me a coffee,” he managed, “Thanks.”   
  


Hide said nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
After the blond had taken a small bite of his stake, and decided to can the rest, he'd put his phone in his pocket, removed his apron, and was off. Ayato wanted to apologize for his tone, but Hide didn't give him a chance to speak, as he left before Ayato could do so.

The ghoul took this as an opportunity to explore around the apartment.

 

Pictures of he and some dark haired kid made up the majority of photos. He searched for pictures of Hide's family, but found none.

 

The apartment was a nice sized apartment. Two rooms, two restrooms and a kitchen. The paint was a little dull, a darkish cream color, and there were some other pictures hung on the walls. It was nice, and homey. Ayato supposed that living here wouldn't be too bad, and this small apartment would be the last place Aogiri would expect to look.

After his tour through the halls, Ayato found himself in the restroom, as the mirror had caught his attention.

He looked at his reflection, an nearly gaped at how terrible he looked. His skin looked gaunt and pasty, his hair was stringy and thinning considerably, and his eyes...goodness, his eyes looked so empty.

In fact, _he_ looked so empty.

 

He noticed that the mirror was nailed outside of the cabinet door. It was somewhat a jar. Slowly, he brought a finger to the small door, and began to pull it open.

What he found unsettled him.

Pills. There was an entire shelf dedicated to them. He ran his hand through the cabinet, and even removed some of the bottles from the shelves.

 

Xanax...prozac...what the hell? Sure, as a ghoul, he'd never actually taken them, but he'd encountered humans who had. Not to mention, he'd read about them as well. Why on earth was Hide taking them?   
  
Ayato shook his head and placed the pills back into the cabinet. He needed to stop prodding into Hide's personal life. Sleeping with him on accident warranted no right to delve into these matters. But obviously, something was wrong with him. The blond wasn't as happy as he let off.

 

Ayato couldn't say exactly what he felt for Hide...but he did care about to some extent...his smell was intoxicating. For Hide's sake, he'd press into the matter when the two were more comfortable with one another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Are you feeling alright, Nagachika-kun?” The Manager asked, as he brought the blond a cup of hot chocolate, “You haven't been looking yourself.” The older man had grown quite accustomed to Hide's presence at the cafe, he liked to keep tabs on him.

  
Hide sighed and ran a hand through his yellow locks, “Just tired, that's all...just tired...”   
The Manager nodded, “Your coffee is nearly finished, though might I ask, when did you start taking a liking to black coffee?”   
Hide smiled, “I just want to try something new...I mean, Kaneki likes it, so I guess I should try.”   
The Manager tilted his head, “Have you spoken to Kaneki recently?”

Hide's finger tapped on the warm mug, “No, he hasn't been answering my calls or texts—he has a good reason for it, I'm sure! It's just...um...um when will the coffee be ready.”

The manager smiled, “It will be ready momentarily.”

 

By the time he'd gotten the coffee, the sun had set completely outside.   
“Thank you, Manager,” Hide bowed towards the older man, “I'll see you later.”

The Manager smiled, “ Nagachika, if Kaneki comes by, I’ll be sure to tell him you're looking for him.”   
Hide smiled a sad smile as he walked out with the large cup of coffee, “Don't worry, you don't have to waste his time...What am I kidding? Yeah, tell him I stopped by!”   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ayato was surprised by the sheer amount of music Hide managed to accumulate within his tiny room. There were genres ranging from traditional Japanese to folk, to American rap and country, to hip hop and jazz...it just went on and on.

He'd stumbled across the music when he heard the gentle buzzing of the orange earphones that had been carelessly tossed on Hide's floor. They'd been connected to his music player. It seemed like he'd been sitting there with his back against Hide's bed for hours, just listening and enjoying the rhythm and the beat of the different CD's that he'd put into the small radio.

As a former executive for Aogiri, he hardly had time for himself, hardly had time to be free.

He looked around Hide's room. There were papers scattered everywhere, CD's, and garments of clothing on the bed. Aside from the medication in the cabinet, from what he saw, it looked like Hide lived a normal life. What he'd give to live a normal life.

 

From what Ayato had gathered, Hide studied some sort of economics or business, though his liking of music made Ayato wonder if he also studied something to do with music.

Ayato closed his eyes and bobbed his head to a particular song. It was in English, and though Ayato couldn't understand all of it, he could understand some of it.

 

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out. He's choking how, everybody's joking now _

 

A tap on the shoulder dragged him from his small trance. Quickly, he removed the headphones from his head, and looked at the blond standing above him.

“Enjoying yourself,” Hide knelt down beside the purplette, “You could always ask you know.”

“Hn,” grumbled Ayato, as he crossed his arms over his chest, “It's interesting.”

 

Hide smiled, “You think Eminem is interesting?” He took a seat beside Ayato. The ghoul shrugged, “He sounds an angry person.”   
“He is an angry person,” Hide continued, “Like you.”

  
Ayato figured that if someone else had told him something similar to what Hide had just said, he'd most likely kill them, or eat them. He hated to admit it, but Hide's accusation held some truth to it.

“I am an angry person, aren't I?” Mused the ghoul.

Hide shook his blond head, “Not an angry person,” giggled the blond, “but an angry ghoul.”

 

Both Hide and Ayato chuckled, and the ghoul wondered if this would be a perfect opportunity to ask about Hide's cabinet full of medication. But figured that the absence of Hide's warm smile would even freeze Ayato's heart of stone. So instead, he continued to laugh.

 

“The coffees in the kitchen if you want it,” Hide said after a while, “It's not going anywhere though, so take your time.”

Ayato nodded.

“Oh...and you can take the guest bed, I'll sleep in my room,” Hide began, as he stood, “We don't want a repeat of last night.”   
Ayato nodded as he put the headphones back on his head, “Fine by me.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“It's doing that buzz thing again, Onii-chan,” Hinami called aloud, as she stared at the phone on the counter, “It's reminding you that it's “Hide” again!”

Kaneki came into the kitchen, and draped atop of his head was a towel. Water dripped onto his clean shirt.

“He sure does buzz your phone a lot,” Hinami grabbed it and brought it over to Kankei, who stood in the threshold.  
Kaneki smiled, “Yeah...he does.”   
  


Hide texted him every single day, and though his text held no actual weight to them, Kaneki enjoyed the things he said. He felt bad for not responding...he felt bad for not visiting his friend, but in all honesty, he didn't have the time.

 

He'd become the unofficial protector of a large number of ghouls, included innocent ghouls like Hinami. He needed to become stronger to protect those he loved, and consequently, he had to exchange his normal life for his strength. Hide was better off without him, anyway. His lifestyle could put the blond in danger, and the same could be said for Hide.

 

His friendship...it had nearly been replaced...yet Hide was still his most valued person in the world. But his kind came first, he supposed. But then again, what was his kind? Was it right of him to neglect humans just because the CCG had destroyed the lives of innocent ghouls?

Was it wrong of him to protect ghouls even though countless numbers of them had destroyed the lives of innocent humans?

 

Was Kaneki picking favorites? Was that why he hadn't seen Hide? Because he didn't want to face the truth, because he didn't want to acknowledge that he was human?

Did his humanity attribute to his weakness? Is that why he traded it for his current life style?

 

Was his friendship being replaced?

 

He looked at his phone, and noticed the two new messages from Hide. One was a voice mail. Hide hardly called nowadays. Sighing, he selected the message, and brought the phone to his ear.

 

“ _Hey Kaneki, it's Hide. Sorry for always bothering you, you're probably busy and not visiting for a good reason. Just as long as you're happy, you deserve it. But if you have time, could you come over? I...I....Just come visit. It gets a little lonely. Okay, bye.”_

 

Kaneki's hands shook as he listened to how terrible his friend sounded. In fact, the boy on the other line hardly sounded like Hide...Hide was vibrant and happy, not gloomy and depressed.

In fact, it scared Kaneki to hear his friend like this.

 

It was getting late, very late. He'd have to visit tomorrow, and he _would_ visit tomorrow. He'd face what ever fear was preventing him from visiting Hide.

 

Defiantly, tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, I debated on whether I should put Kaneki's part at the end or not, but I decided I would. Hide's medication will be explained later on, and sorry if i'm making him a little too OOC, but I'm trying to experiment with something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm awaiting your feedback! Also, don't take you friends, or anyone important to you for granted. We never know when someone will be here one day and gone the next. I had a classmate whose mother died, and when something touches you that closely, it makes you all the more aware of things happening around you.   
> As always, have a wonderful weekend, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I Know it's a weird pairing, but please bear with me! The drinking age will be addressed in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the update of "What We Lose", and I hope you're looking forward to my other works. As always, thank you for your support and encouragements, God bless!


End file.
